Sentido y sensibilidad
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: A Mimi le gustaba leer historias románticas peor actuales, así que cuando le regalan "Sentido y sensibilidad" no está segura de que vaya a gustarle. Aún así, trata de hacerlo. ¿Lo logrará?


Mimato San Valentín

Para san Valentín, En el topic mimato estamos haciendo una actividad de escribir drabbles/one-shot basados en una palabra concreta. Éste es el mío:

 **Pairing:** Mimato **Características:** un drabble con la palabra "Sentidos". **Género:** al gusto **¡Te reto a ti!:** Mid

Digimon no es mío, solamente la historia.

* * *

Sentido y sensibilidad

Mimi leía muchos libros románticos, casi siempre de adolescentes o de vampiros. Puede que a muchos les pareciese que a sus veinticinco años debería dejar ese tipo de lectura, pero a ella le gustaba meterse en ese mundo donde un vampiro que vivía para siempre estaría dispuesto a morir por su amada humana, o que el macarra de turno se enamorase de una niña buena y cambiase su forma de ser por ella. Pero en la vida real no existían los monstruos, y la gente no se convertía de un día para otro de delincuente a buen samaritano.

Aún así a ella le gustaba fantasear con ello y sentir que estaba metida en esos mundos de color de rosa. Así que cuando las chicas le regalaron "Sentido y sensibilidad", pensó que era una broma.

—No me gusta ese tipo de libros, ya lo sabéis —les dijo, mirando la portada y arrugando la nariz.

—¡Pero tiene mucho amor! —exclamó Hikari, con cara soñadora.

—Y tiene todas esas cosas de príncipes y princesas que te gustan —aseguró Sora—. Con vestidos pomposos, bailes y todas esas cosas.

Mimi aceptó el libro a regañadientes, solamente para no discutir.

Y de verdad que trató de leerlo, al menos un par de veces. Pero las palabras le sonaban rimbombantes cada vez que las ojeaba, y las descripciones se le hacían eternas. Además, si bien era cierto que le gustaba Disney, en lectura prefería épocas más modernas. Así que ese libro, que todo el mundo adoraba, se le atragantó y lo dejó a un lado.

—Lo siento, Jane —dijo una noche en la cama, metiendo en un cajón el libro y sacando uno de la saga de Cazadores oscuros del mismo lado—. Pero los Dark Hunters son más sexys.

Abrió el libro por la página que iba cuando lo dejó antes de intentarlo con Austen, sonrió, acurrucándose entre las sábanas, dispuesta a disfrutar la lectura. Tan enfrascada estaba en la historia que no escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse, ni oyó a la persona que había llegado a casa saludarla cuando ingresó en el dormitorio, ni siquiera sintió cuando ésta se desnudó y se metió en la cama con ella. Solamente cuando los fríos brazos rodearon su estrecha cintura y unos gélidos labios besaron su cuello reaccionó.

—¡Auch! —se quejó—. ¡Qué frío! ¡Estás helado!

—Está nevando en la calle —murmuró su acompañante sin separar la boca de la sensible piel de su cuello—. Y me he calado de camino a casa.

—Ya te dije que tenías que haberte llevado un paraguas —una de las manos del recién llegado volaron hasta el libro que ella tenía en las manos—. ¡Oye! ¡Lo estaba leyendo!

—Puedes dejarlo para mañana —susurró mientras sus labios subían hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, donde se entretuvieron mordisqueando—. Ahora… Tengo mucho frío. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a entrar en calor?

—Yama… —musitó ella, empezando a perder la batalla.

—Te he echado de menos —confesó Yamato, mirándola directamente a los ojos, traspasándola con sus orbes azules oscurecidas; Mimi sostuvo el aliento al ver la pasión que emanaba de ellos—. Te necesito…

Cuando la boca del rubio cubrió la de la chica, ella suspiró y se dejó llevar, olvidándose de los cazadores oscuros, de Jane Austen y de todo lo que no fuese el hombre que la besaba con tanto fervor y amor que la hacía estremecer.

Y es que… ¿quién necesitaba príncipes azules y bailes con vestidos pomposos? Ella tenía a Yamato con ella, y solamente él, conocía todos sus puntos _sensibles_. Y solamente él, sin necesidad de nada más, alteraba todos sus _sentidos_.

* * *

Pues este es mi primer drabble de esta actividad. Espero que os guste. He tenido que comprobar un poco de qué va "Sentido y sensibilidad", porque ni lo he leído ni he visto la peli, y no quería meter la pata. Es posible que aún así lo haya hecho así que pido perdón por adelantado.

Decir que en realidad el libro no tiene nada que ver, que el sentido de "Sentido" y "sensibilidad" solamente son palabras a las que hace referencia Mimi, a las palabras en sí, al significado general que ella le pone, porque no ha leído el libro siquiera. No penséis que tiene nada que ver con lo que el libro cuenta.

Nada más... Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
